goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie ungrounds Evil Melissa and gets grounded
Cast Me (Mickey)-Steven Althea Andrea (Evil)-Elizabeth Althea Andrea (Good)-Princess Edrose Fanales (Evil)-Amy Edrose Fanales (Good)-Jill Pamela Castro (Evil)-Emma Pamela Castro (Good)-Grace David Vendes (Evil)-David David Vendes (Good)-Steven Melissa (Evil)-Emma Melissa (Good)-Susan Karla (Evil)-Elizabeth Karla (Good)-Princess Irish (Evil)-Jennifer Irish (Good)-Kendra Irena Matina (Evil)-Sangeeta Irena Matina (Good)-Samantha Natalie-Kayla Emily-Jennifer Plot This starts off with a quick update. After that, Natalie gets in big trouble. Transcript Me: Hello, I'm here for a quick update. Do you remember the eight troublemakers in YTM on YT's videos? This time, I'm making good clones out of them. Here they are. I will show you both their bad and their good sides. Althea Andrea (Evil): Hi, I'm Althea Andrea. I was the girl who was forbidden to do any Filipino stuff. Althea Andrea (Good): Hi, I'm the good Althea Andrea. I will not be getting any grounded series but my evil clone will. Note that my evil clone is voiced by Elizabeth while I am voiced by Princess. Edrose Fanales (Evil): Hi, I'm Edrose Fanales. I will be getting a grounded series. Stay tuned. Edrose Fanales (Good): Hi, I'm the good Edrose Fanales. I won't be getting a grounded series. Pamela Castro (Evil): Hi, I'm Pamela Castro. I'm going to be getting a grounded series. Stay tuned. Pamela Castro (Good): Hi, I'm the good Pamela Castro. I will be grounding my evil clone. Also, I am a good girl. David Vendes (Evil): Hi, I'm David Vendes. I will be getting a grounded series as well. David Vendes (Good): Hi, I'm the good David Vendes. I will be grounding my evil clone as well. Melissa (Evil): Hi, I'm Melissa. I live with Caillou, Boris, Doris and Rosie. Melissa (Good): Hi, I'm the good Melissa. I will not get a grounded series because I'm a good girl. Karla (Evil): Hi, I'm Karla. Karla (Good): Hi, I'm the good Karla. I will be Karla's grounder. Irish (Evil): Hi, I'm Irish. Irish (Good): Hi, I'm the good Irish. I will be Irish's grounder. Irena Martina (Evil): Hi, I'm Irena Martina. Irena Martina (Good): Hi, I'm the good Irena Martina. I will ground my evil clone as well. Me: Anyways, on with the video. Natalie: Evil Melissa, you are ungrounded forever. Feel free to do anything Filipino related. Evil Melissa: Oh boy! Natalie: Yes, I ungrounded Evil Melissa. Evil Melissa: Good Me, Natalie, also known as Orange Emily just ungrounded me. Am I ungrounded? Good Melissa: No! You're still grounded for telling Caillou a Filipino bedtime story! Also, I'm way better than you! Go to your room now! Evil Melissa (running back in): Fine! Good Melissa: Go home now! (at home) Emily: Oh my God! Natalie, also known as Orange Me, how dare you unground Evil Melissa! You know better than that! Natalie: But Emily, also known as Normal Me, I like Evil Melissa. Give her another chance. Emily: She doesn't deserve another chance! You are grounded until you get executed! Go to your room now! Natalie (running upstairs): Fine! Category:Grounded Stuff